


If It Feels Good Do It (Even If You Shouldn't)

by canistakahari



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Fever, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's got a broken leg and a fever, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Feels Good Do It (Even If You Shouldn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576345) by [Amelia_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper)



"Get off me right this second, you impatient little miscreant," snaps Leonard in the middle of the night.   
  
"I'm not on you," replies Jim immediately. There's a guilty edge to his voice that seems to imply he's lying through his teeth.   
  
"Then I'm a little disturbed by what the hell could possibly be trying to climb into my lap," Leonard grumbles. He puts a hand out blindly, pushing at Jim's hip until he retreats sheepishly back into his nest of blankets and pillows. "Are you kidding me? Seriously?  _Go to sleep_ , Jim."  
  
"But I'm  _horny_ ," whines Jim. "Can't you just... lie there and let me—"  
  
" _Stop moving_. What the hell is the matter with you? The infected broken leg and the raging fever aren't enough, you need to fuck yourself into exhaustion, too? Lights, thirty percent." Leonard props himself up onto an elbow and blinks groggily at Jim's flushed face, taking in the ruddy cheeks and red-rimmed blue eyes, his pupils blown wide in the dark, before thrusting out a hand and checking Jim’s clammy forehead.   
  
"Bones," moans Jim, squirming until he can draw up his good leg, wrapping his fingers around his thickening erection. Of course he’s managed to shove his shorts down to his thighs.  _Jesus Christ_. "Please!  _Please_. I'm about to vibrate out of my skin."  
  
Leonard lets go of Jim, burying his face into the mattress and groaning unhappily. "You're the  _only person_  I've  _ever met_  that goes stir-crazy in such a highly sexual way. Don't do that with your leg," he adds suddenly, raising his head and narrowing his eyes. "Stretch it out and keep it on the pillow, goddammit, or I'll tie you down until you recover."  
  
Jim waggles his eyebrows. "That's it, Bones, talk dirty to me."  
  
"I hate you," gripes Leonard. After a moment, he drags himself up onto his hands and knees, crawling over to where Jim is propped up on his back. "Try to stay the fuck still, you hear?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" demands Jim. "Not to mention it's hardly f—uungh!"  
  
It’s mildly satisfying to derail Jim like that just by fisting his erection; Leonard squeezes gently and then rubs the pad of his thumb over his slit. "You were saying?"  
  
Jim's mouth hangs open. "Fuuuuck, yeah, just like that, Bones, please!"  
  
Leonard obliges him, splaying out his free hand over Jim's abdomen, steadying him as his hips buck and twitch helplessly. “Goddammit, Jim, settle down,” mutters Leonard. “You’re impossible.”  
  
“I need—more,” pants Jim, his head lolling back onto the pillows. “Bones, god, please, even just your fingers. Gimme  _something_.”  
  
“I  _am_  giving you something,” says Leonard, his eyebrows furrowing. “Hands at your sides. Like back and think of the Federation.”  
  
Jim giggles—he fucking  _giggles_ —but he drops his hands, likely out of exhaustion more than any kind of obedience, and Leonard scoots closer, using his free hand to gently push Jim’s unbroken leg up.   
  
“Any pain?” murmurs Leonard. He uses his own body to help Jim keep that leg propped upright, and then leans over to snag the lubricant that’s kept in handy reaching distance of the side of the bed.   
  
“Noooo,” drawls Jim, nudging his hips into Leonard’s hand. “Only  _awesome_.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll see how you feel in the morning,” mutters Leonard. He has to let go of Jim to slick up his hands, which inspires a needy whimper, but then he’s easing in one finger, followed by another as Jim opens tight and hot around him. When Jim is open-mouthed and panting, Leonard wraps a slippery hand around his flushed cock and strokes him from root to tip as he crooks his fingers and finds Jim’s prostate.   
  
“Uh, yeah, right there,” groans Jim, his hips jerking. “God, Bones, what about you?”  
  
“What  _about_  me?”  
  
Jim’s eyes slide open and he hits him with this glacial  _look_.   
  
That’s how they end up lying on their sides, Jim’s leg carefully arranged and out of the way while Leonard jerks them both with one hand and stuffs three fingers up Jim’s ass with the other.   
  
He bitches because Jim expects it, but it’s a study in bliss to watch Jim’s face as he comes, all the tension and restless frustration bleeding away down the clean lines of his body, and Leonard knows Jim needed it and that he was always going to give it to him.   
  
Chasing his own orgasm is just a bonus.


End file.
